Enchanted
by AgeofLoneliness
Summary: A new face arrives in Angel Grove...
1. Chapter 1

Enchanted

**First shot at writing a power ranger fic. Thought it'd be fun to do so since I grew up watching them. Enjoy.**

For the time being, all was well in the city of Angel Grove, for the time being. The sun shined brightly while a calm breeze blew. Birds twittered and chirped as they flew about joined by insects buzzing and fluttering down a path of their own. It was indeed a nice day. Outside of the parking lot of Angel Grove High, a blue Volkswagen took a parking space.

Inside the office of Angel Grove High School, the two oldest main office receptionists', Martha and Linda, gossiped away without a care in the world. The latest trend was of a teacher rumored to have slept with a student. Martha fixed her red curls as she continued her rant. "…The audacity of that woman. It's obvious Susan slept with Tommy Oliver. "

Linda shook her head as she filed her long nails. "Mm, Teachers these days," She commented, "I thought he was dating Kimberly Hart." Martha scoffed, "Honey, like that would ever stop a man from having fun." She laughed robustly. Linda joined her, "That's true. He is a man after all." Martha shivered. "And what a man he is. Ooh if only I was twenty years younger." Linda laughed. "I hear you honey, I wouldn't mind me some Korean." Martha raised a brow, "Are you talking about Adam Park? Oh, he's adorable."

The two suddenly stopped their laughter and prater as the door opened. They watched as a young girl with a slender figure entered. Her skin was the slightest hint of mocha, her lips a light pink, her hair was dark, straight, and hung past her shoulders.

She approached the front desk with a warm smile, "Hi. I'm the new student, Ava Black." Martha put on an unenthusiastic look on her light colored sagging face as she reached to a stack of papers at her side. "Black…" She muttered as her tired green eyes scanned the endless supply of paper.

Waiting, Ava cleared her throat, lightly tapping her fingers on the counter. She glanced at Linda and smiled. Linda, filing her nails still, kept a straight face on looking almost bored. "Late on the first day," she gave a soft scoff, "That's promising." Ava's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "I know. I'm sorry-"

"Spare me honey" Linda interjected in a monotone voice. Ava gave a small nod and directed her gaze away. The atmosphere quickly grew silent and heavy with uncomfortable awkwardness.

The door once again opened. Linda glanced at the person and instantaneously smiled brightly, "Hello Adam!" As if someone had flipped a switch, the woman was suddenly up and alive. She sat at attention as the new visitor approached. Adam Park, the black ranger, smiled a polite smile. "Hello Ms. Winters." He placed a manila folder on the counter. Linda chuckled and spoke in a seductive voice. "Oh Adam, call me Linda." She took the folder and stood up, her chair sliding out from behind her. "Such a sweet and might I mention attractive boy you are. How is it you are still single?" With a wink and a smile, she walked to the back of the room.

Ava stifled a laugh, coughing slightly instead. Witnessing an older woman hit on a younger man, not to mention a student was just ludicrous. Adam glanced at the girl standing next to him, "Are you okay?" Ava cleared her throat, looking at him afterwards with a nod, "I'm fine." She smiled as her dark eyes studied him with scrutiny. He had a soft, kind, caring face, warm chocolate brown eyes, a light complexion and dark slight curly locks. She had to admit he was very cute.

He smiled warmly, a different smile from before, it looked friendly and inviting. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped as Linda returned. She handed him a pink slip of paper. "Alright honey, you're all set." Adam nodded and took the slip. "Thank you. Have a nice day." He took one last glance at the beautiful girl next to him and left.

Martha cleared her throat, gaining Ava's attention. "I had to check in the back. Here is your schedule, report to your second class. Your locker number is on the bottom. Have a nice day." Her voice lacked emotion, sounding completely dull. Ava nodded and took the paper, "Thank you, you too." She turned and left the office.

The grand building was eerily quiet as not a soul was around. Ava walked down the hall and entered the vestibule, from there the building divided into five corridors where the classrooms were located. She turned down a corner and entered the first corridor lined up with lockers on either side of the walls. She studied her schedule as she walked, seeing she had eight classes in total. "She said second class, oh, I'm supposed to be in creative writing" she muttered.

Her sneakers squeaked loudly on the waxed floor. She looked at the numbers on the doors as she passed by, silently counting them down, "Room 306. I don't see it anywhere. I must be in the wrong hallway." Reaching a set of doors, she pushed them open and entered another hallway.

Adam closed the door behind him as he entered the classroom. Mr. Willard, the creative writing teacher bobbed his head. "Thank you Adam." His voice was aged and deep. He was tall and slim. His hair was graying and his blue eyes looked tired. His light skin had also begun to wrinkle.

Adam nodded and smiled. "You're welcome Mr. Willard." He returned to his seat at the back of the class and focused his gaze on the board, reading the assignment. He was to write an essay on what he considered a friend. Creative writing had always been one of his best subjects and easiest classes to pass.

Chewing on the cap of his pen, he thought over the question. What did he consider a friend? His views went to his newly found team. Aisha and Rocky were his closest friends, and his family; then came the fortune of meeting Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy who just as quickly became his close friends. They were all loyal, kind, sweet, caring, and brave. He trusted them all completely and knew he could depend on them even with his life. With a smile, he got to work.

Finding the classroom at the end of the hall, Ava gave a sigh of relief. Peeking in through the window of the door, her sigh of relief turned to that of dread. Class was in session, great. Well best it is over and done with.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked once and opened the door. All eyes were instantly on her. Ava swallowed and kept her gaze forward, looking straight ahead. If she looked to the many faces in the room she knew herself well enough to know she would panic. She cleared her throat. "Um, hi, is this creative writing?"

Mr. Willard looked to the young girl. "Yes, and you are?" Ava entered the room and approached the man, handing him her schedule. Mr. Willard retrieved his glasses from his breast pocket, glancing down to the sheet of paper, "Oh yes the new student. Welcome Ms. Black. You're late. Make sure it doesn't happen again." He faced the front of the room. "Class, this is Ava Black. She's a transfer from-uh…" Finding it odd the place of transfer was unknown for it remained blank on the paper, he turned back to Ava, leaning close to whisper, "Where are you from exactly?"

Ava gave a nervous laugh, "Oh, here and there. I move around a lot." Mr. Willard merely nodded, "Please do your best to make her feel welcome. Have a seat next to Adam, the one in the black t-shirt." He pointed to the back of the room where Adam sat watching.

Ava took her schedule back and nodded. "Okay" she said as she made her way to the back of the room, avoiding the stares. She took the corner seat of the final row and set her backpack down on the desk. "Hi again" a soft voice spoke. Ava glanced to her right and smiled as she set eyes on the boy from the office. "Hi." She greeted.

Adam held his hand out for a handshake. "Adam Park. It's nice to meet you. If I'd have known you were in this class I would have escorted you." Ava took his hand and shook it. He had a strong grip. "It's alright. Ava Black. It's nice to meet you too." She took her hand back and set it on her bag. Adam smiled. "How do you like the school? Is your first day going well?"

Ava blushed slightly. Aside from the introduction from Mr. Willard, was it that obvious she was new? As if reading her mind, Adam spoke again. "I was new once too. I recognize the signs. Plus that nice introduction confirmed it." He chuckled, surprised at himself for not shying away. Ava chuckled lowly. Before given the chance to reply, she gave a sudden short gasp, flinching in response as her head turned aside slightly. Her eyes widened and blanked as she stared into some unseen distance.

In her mind, she saw people screaming in fear and running in panic. What resembled the Greek mythological creature known as a Minotaur was attacking individuals in what looked like a park on account of the grassy fields and playground. The being was large in size and had armor like skin. It had the head of a bull with long sharp horns on its head. Its body was bulky and muscular. It laughed an inhuman laugh as it shot electricity from said horns.

Ava shook her head as the images died out. Panting, she looked around at her surroundings and relaxed her tense body as she realized she was still inside the classroom. Sighing, she turned to Adam as he called her name. "Are you okay?" He looked genuinely worried. Ava forced a smile and nodded as she breathed out her reply, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Adam reached out to place a hand in comfort on her shoulder but stopped as the bell rang, signaling class was over. The once quiet room was now filled with noise as the students stood and grabbed their belongings, all of them chattering as they filed out into hall. Ava grabbed her backpack and swung it onto her left shoulder as she stood. Adam once again reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Ava nodded, "Yes. I'm fine." Adam knew she was lying. He could see it in her eyes. Something had alarmed her. He sighed as his communicator beeped. What timing. "I have to go. I'll catch you later, if it's okay with you?" He hoped it would be. Ava smiled, "Yeah sure. See you later." With a quick nod, Adam adjusted his backpack on his shoulder and left the room, darting down the hall.

Ava sighed as she stepped out of the classroom, struggling to make her way through the crowd of chattering students. She grunted as she collided with another student.

Rocky De Santos grunted slightly from the sudden impact. He glanced at the girl but thought nothing of it. More important things were at stake. The tall broad shouldered brown haired male forced his way through the crowd, rushing to join the group.

"Sorry" Ava quickly apologized without looking at who it was she had bumped into. Her thoughts kept reverting back to her vision. What was that? She had never seen anything like it. She had seen strange things but never something like that. Were monsters attacking the city? Did monsters even exist? Giving another sigh, he gaze shifted up toward the ceiling. "Ali, we may have a problem."

**Feedback?**


	2. Chapter 2

Enchanted

**Sorry for the wait guys, I have other projects on my hands as well. I'd like to take a quick moment to thank all of you for wonderful reviews and faves/follows. Thanks a bunch for the support guys! I'm glad everyone's taking a liking to this story. Here's the next chapter~ And remember, I own NOTHING.**

2.

"It's great to be back!" Mighty Minotaur exclaimed in glee as he wielded his club and shield. With a boisterous laugh he released another bolt of electricity, striking a tree. The couple sitting underneath screamed in fear as a large branch cracked and snapped off. The man took hold of his girlfriend, the both of them taking off in the nick of time as the branch came tumbling down and settled itself over the once picnic.

"Where is everybody going?" Minotaur called after the fleeing people. "Come on, stay. We'll ourselves a blast!" The monster shot another bolt of electricity, striking a mere few feet from another retreating couple. He gave a chortle of joy, reminiscing in his destruction.

Beneath a tree in a mash of shadows silently watching the strange creature wreak havoc, stood two characters, each wearing a set of dark robes with hoods set over their heads concealing their eyes and most of their face in shades. Visible was only a mere set of lips.

The shorter of the two spoke in a chiming soft yet hard edged voice, "What would you say that is?" The tallest spoke in a deep husky voice, "Trouble."

"Shall we intervene?"

"Not yet. Let's see what we are up against first."

"It's not like you to sit back."

The tall form stood silent a few moments before speaking. "I've heard talk of six colorful beings that thrive in fighting evil."

It was then six multi-colored streams appeared in a sudden flash, revealing the six iconic super heroes. Each one wore a spandex uniform complete with a utility belt and uniquely designed visor helmets. Watching still, the tall character spoke again. "These must be them. The people around here call them, the power rangers." The smaller of the two turned toward the other. "Power rangers? Hm." Falling silent, the form turned back to watch the show.

Two of the six teen heroes gave a gasp at the sight of the once fallen monster. "Mighty Minotaur?!" Billy and Kimberly exclaimed in shock underneath their helmets. At their shocked voices, the monster gave an amused sigh. "Ah, rangers, It's been a while. Did you miss me? I sure missed you."

"But… how?" Kimberly questioned with a shake of her head. Minotaur laughed. "I missed you especially pink ranger." The young girl gave a groan in disgust. "In fact," Minotaur continued, "Here's a special greeting just for you!" With a grunt he released a shockwave of electricity.

In quick action all rangers dodged the attack, each teen rolling onto their knees. "Whoa" Kimberly breathed out. "He wasn't able to do that before." All eyes turned to the blue ranger in hopes he could provide a possible explanation. "Zed must have given him an upgrade" he commented. How else could the Minotaur have received new powers?

"Look out!" Tommy cried. The six teens dodged another attack. Minotaur's laugh echoed, "What's wrong rangers?" he taunted, "Too much for you?" He released another bolt. Rolling on the ground, Adam released a grunt, quickly getting up to his feet. "We can't get near him" he panted, "Ideas anyone?"

To make matters difficult, a winged creature of gold armor appeared from a sudden vortex appearing in the midst of the air. Accompanying him was a horde of grey clay like aliens. Aisha exclaimed, "Goldar!" "This isn't looking good" Rocky spoke beside her.

Giving a vicious laugh Goldar raised his large sword up into the air, "Get them my putties!" He then disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared. The aliens garbled in their language as they processed the order, eyes on the enemy.

Quickly on the defense, the teens formed a protective circle, back on one another as the putties stalked toward them. "Guys," Kimberly spoke, "What do we do?" Tommy glanced about, his mind calculating and ruling out their chances. He had to think quickly, his friends were depending on him. Splitting up could be their best shot but could also lead to a quick defeat. He gave a small groan as he made a decision. "Kim, Aisha, Billy, you guys take care of the putties. Adam, Rocky, and I will handle the minotaur." The rangers nodded at their orders, "Right!"

Retrieving Saba, Tommy gave his heroic cry and charged forward, Rocky and Adam hot on his trail. Leaping into the air, the three males each delivered a powerful kick to the monster's chest, the mere force sending him flying back several yards.

Rocky cheered, "Yeah!" Both Tommy and Adam exclaimed with a fist pump in the air, "Alright!" Mighty Minotaur grunted as he hit the ground roughly, pain flowing through him. "Impressive rangers" he groaned. Several seconds passed before he stood, shaking off the pain.

He glared, "My turn!" With that, he charged, swinging his club, the end sparking. The blunt object struck the red ranger straight on the center of his chest, the impact heavy and hard. Rocky groaned in an outcry, the blow forcing him back onto the ground.

"Rocky!" Adam cried. He moved forward, gasping in surprise as the Minotaur appeared suddenly before him, hindering from reaching his fallen comrade. Reacting, Adam gave a high kick grunting as it was blocked. "Now, now black ranger…" the monster spoke.

Tommy took the advantage of the element of surprise to deliver a falcon punch, only to have it blocked as well by the shield in the monsters hand. The creature chortled, striking the two rangers in grasp with a strong jolt of electricity. Both teens screamed in agony and were sent flying back, colliding into the trees on either side of where the hooded figures stood.

"Tommy!"

"Adam!"

Billy, Aisha, and Kimberly all ran toward their fallen friends; having defeated their opponents shortly after. "Not so fast!" Minotaur exclaimed as he blasted the three remaining heroes. The three bellowed in pain as they flew about, landing and lying sprawled throughout the field of grass. Watching them writhe in pain, Mighty Minotaur laughed in victory.

The smaller of the two hooded characters spoke then. "I think it's best to intervene now." The tallest stood silent for a few seconds, "Alright. I'll handle these two for the time being." The form bent over the white ranger, placing a glowing hand over his chest. "Go, now."

"Come on rangers, I'm not even breaking a sweat!" Minotaur chortled as he stood over the heroes. He walked with a hop in his step, stopping before the red ranger with a chuckle. The ranger lay still, groaning in pain and defeat. "Ah, and now the moment we've all been waiting for" he spoke as he raised his club up over his head, "The end of the power rangers!"

The sparking club was yanked suddenly from the monsters grasp. "Huh?" Mighty Minotaur glanced around in attempts to locate the culprit who had taken his weapon, seeing no one. He then gave a sudden cry as an invisible force threw him back several feet, causing him to grunt from the force upon impact.

It was then the small cloaked figure approached the fallen heroes, standing before them. "Get up." The voice was firm. When neither ranger moved, they were forced to their feet beginning with the red ranger. "Get up" the voice spoke again. The ranger groaned. "Who are you?" He staggered on his feet as the mysterious form left his side.

"That is not important" said character said, helping the other four rangers. "Look out!" Aisha cried suddenly after being pulled to her feet. The cloaked stranger turned to see a shockwave of electricity coming straight toward them. Stepping in front of them, the stranger raised a single palm up causing the shockwave to deflect. Monster and heroes gasped at the sight. The attack struck the Minotaur, destroying it in a manner of explosion.

"He's gone" Rocky breathed out. Billy held on to him, arm wrapped around his waist. "How did you do that?" Kimberly questioned. "You never even used a weapon" Aisha added. They stood aghast, never noticing Tommy and Adam approaching, fully healed. "Guys" Tommy started.

The ground then began to rumble as if an earthquake had struck. Mighty Minotaur reconstituted and grew, becoming gargantuan. "Oh yeah!" he cackled, his voice booming. Tommy turned to the still standing figure, bobbing his head. "Thanks friend, we've got it from here!" He turned to his team. "Let's go guys!"

The second form appeared in a shimmer as the team of iconic heroes took off to do battle with the megazord. "It's time we depart" the form spoke, placing a hand on the shoulder of the other. The two then disappeared from sight in a shimmer.

Rocky winced as Adam swiped at his hand. "Nuh-uh Rocky, these are my fries" Adam chastised. The red ranger gave a pout causing the group to uproar in laughter. "Aisha slid her plate toward him. "You can have mine." Rocky brightened immediately, reaching for the French fries. "Thanks!"

After a long battle, the rangers had defeated the Minotaur and returned in the nick of time for Ms. Appleby's class. Now fully healed, thanks to their uniforms, all six teens sat in the lunchroom enjoying their meals.

"So guys," Tommy started, "That was a crazy battle."

"Yeah, totally" Kimberly agreed.

"Zed did an excessive job modernizing Minotaur's powers" Billy said, "It would have been a sure loss if it hadn't been for those two cloaked individuals."

"No kidding" Aisha complied. "Who were they?"

"And more importantly, how was that final attack repelled?" Billy questioned.

Having caught Adam searching the vicinity, Kimberly spoke up. "Something wrong Adam?"

"I'm looking for someone" Adam replied. The five teens suddenly forgot their current conversation as they exchanged curious glances. Tommy prodded for more information, "Who?"

"This girl I met this morning. She's new here."

Kimberly smiled warmly. "What does she look like?" Adam glanced at them, shaking his head slightly as he recalled her features. "She's got these eyes…" he gave a sigh, "one could get lost in them… and her hair, it's so long and dark…" he cleared his throat as he came to realize his words, "I- I mean-"

"Adam's got a crush" Aisha teased in a sing song manner, giggling. The boy's face flushed a deep red in a blush. "I do not. I mean, she's pretty…" he trailed off. "I wouldn't say it's just a crush" Billy spoke up, "the way he described her, he sounds besotted."

"I think it's cute" Kimberly said as she squeezed his arm in support. "Hey Adam" Rocky spoke through a mouth full of food, "Would it be her?" He grunted as Aisha smacked his shoulder. "Don't talk with your mouth full." With another grunt, he beckoned with a bob of his head.

The five teens followed, catching sight of a girl with long dark hair and wandering gaze. "That's her!" Adam started as Bulk and Skull trekked in her direction. "Uh oh, looks like those two are going to cause some trouble. Let's go Adam." Tommy stood.

Ava stood still as her eyes scanned the cafeteria in search of an empty seat. The grand room was stock full of students all seated around with their cliques. Deciding on eating outside, Ava set out but stopped abruptly as a pair of leather clad boys stepped in front of her. One was lanky with blue eyes and black spikey hair. The other was a hefty brown eyed, pony tailed brunette.

The confused girl looked to and from each boy. "Can I help you?" The two males looked at one another and nodded. The male with the ponytail then cleared his throat. "Since you're new my partner Skull is going to give you the basic rules of how things work around here."

Ava looked to the gangly male. He snorted and chewed his gum noisily. "Alright, here's how it works. Bulk and I run this joint. Now, any money or goodies like gum, chips and candy, you give to use and we won't pound ya" He formed a fist and raised it up to eye level. His friend nodded and did the same, "Yeah." Ava raised a brow and stared at them with an incredulous look. "You're joking right?"

"Come on guys, why don't you just leave her alone?" a voice spoke. Ava looked past the two, what she assumed were the school bullies, to see Adam and another boy approaching. He was taller with a bigger build. His skin was a light tan and his straight brown hair reached to his shoulder. Looking him over, Ava couldn't help but think he too was cute.

Bulk and Skull turned back. "Well, look what the cat dragged in" Bulk said. "A bunch of goodie-two shoes" Skull added with a braying laugh. "Why don't you two get lost?" Adam and Tommy stopped a few feet away and crossed their arms over their chests.

"How about I tell Mr. Kaplan you two were responsible for egging his car" Adam replied with a smirk. As Bulk gulped he turned to Ava. "We'll continue this another time. Come on Skull, let's go get some lunch." The two bullies left without another word. "Are you okay?" Adam questioned. Ava nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"Don't listen to those two" Tommy spoke again. "I'm Tommy." He reached his hand out for a handshake. Ava smiled, "Ava." She reached out her hand and took his, giving a firm shake. "How about you join us?" Adam queried with a small smile as he motioned to the table near the end of the cafeteria. Ava looked to see four other teens sitting, all watching with smiles on their faces. She retracted her hand and shook her head a bit. "Oh, I don't know. I-I don't want to intrude."

"Hey, any friend of Adam's is a friend of ours" Tommy coaxed. "Now, come on." Ava bit her bottom lip, a gesture Adam found enticing. "Well… alright" she reluctantly agreed. The boys rejoiced and led the way to the table. The girl's heart pounded against her chest as she followed, never having been one to make friends easily.

"Guys," Tommy started as he first reached the table and sat down aside Kim, "This is Ava." Adam took the next seat and cleared a space. Ava gave a nervous smile and sat down, setting her plate in front of her, "Uh… hi." She glanced around the table, taking in the still smiling faces. There were two other boys and two girls.

Adam began to introduce them. "This is Rocky."

Rocky was broad shouldered, much like Tommy and Adam. His brown hair was short. The red t- shirt he wore brought out the lightness of his complexion and the hazel of his eyes. "Hi" he greeted.

"That's Billy."

Ava's gazed moved to the male next to him. He too was broad shouldered. It seemed all the boys in this group were. He had the lightest shade of brown hair, almost seeming blond. Underneath a pair of wire framed glasses were friendly brown eyes. He wore a blue shirt and overalls. "Pleased to make your acquaintance" he said.

"This is Kimberly."

Ava's eyes widened slightly. The long haired brunette was quite pretty; pink lips, brown eyes, a light complexion and a petite figure under a small tight pink blouse. "Hi" she welcomed warmly.

"And, last but not least, Aisha."

Ava smiled. This girl was pretty as well; full lips, chocolate skin and eyes that seemed to coincide well with her yellow top. Her dark braided hair hung well past her shoulders. "Hey" she spoke. "It's really nice to meet you all" Ava said. She then took her apple and bit into it.

"How do you like Angel Grove?" Tommy inquired. Ava swallowed before speaking. "Uh… well, it seems nice and friendly."

"I know it's not easy being new" Aisha started, "Rocky, Adam, and myself were new just a few months ago, but you'll get used to it; even Bulk and Skull." Her remark on the two earned a chuckle from the group.

"Don't mind them, they're harmless" Kimberly added. "So Ava, do you want to go to the mall after school?" Before the girl could respond, her breath hitched in her throat as she caught sight of her brother outside. She cleared her throat and spoke suddenly, "Would you guys excuse me?"

She stood and left before a response was given. Confused glances were exchanged amongst the team as they watched their new friend hurry off as if the building were on fire. What could've brought on this behavior?

**So guys, lemme know your thoughts! I'd really like to know!**


End file.
